This invention relates to in-line roller skates and more particularly to a shock absorbing mechanism in an in-line roller skate.
Roller skates, since their inception have been plagued with vibration problems particularly when they are used on rough surfaces, in particular outdoor surfaces, such as asphalt roads or concrete sidewalks. Attempts have been made to dampen such vibrations by placing cushions between the truck chassis and the boot. For instance, cushions covering the entire foot length have been placed between the boot and the chassis. In other embodiments, cushions have been placed between the chassis and the ball of the foot and the heel of the foot.
An unfortunate thing about resisting vibrations is that one loses some control. In other words, the more antivibrational type padding is used, the less control the boot has. One of the drawbacks when using back and front cushions is that the cushions, while damping vibrations, also damp the force and energy transmitted from the foot to the frame. The skater has less control than with a skate without cushions.
Thus, there is a need in the industry to provide a roller skate with improved anti-vibrations characteristics, but without reducing the control and general performance of the skates.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a roller skate providing simultaneously improved control to the skater and comfort through the reduction of vibration.
As embodied and broadly described herein, the invention provides an in-line roller skate comprising:
a boot for enclosing a skater""s foot and having a front portion substantially corresponding to a toes region of a wearers foot, and a rear portion substantially corresponding to the heel region of a wearer""s foot;
a lower truck chassis adapted to be supported by a plurality of rotatably mounted in-line wheels defining a rolling plane;
said chassis being pivotally connected to said rear portion of the boot by a pivot-like member and to said front portion of the boot by a translating connection member, said translating connection member being adapted to provide a translation movement of the boot with relation to the chassis along a given length in a direction substantially normal with relation to said rolling plane;
said skate further including a resilient member located between a front portion of the chassis and said front portion of the boot.
Vibrations are thus damped in the most critical areas. The connection between the boot and the chassis ensures efficient control of the skates.
In a variant the pivot-like member is comprised of a pivot pin.
In another variant, the pivot-like member is comprised of hinge-like member.
In another variant, the hinge-like member is of resilient type.
These all provide ease of manufacturing and low cost.
The resilient member is advantageously comprised of a resilient pad.
The translating connection member is advantageously comprised of an elongated slot, provided in either one of said chassis or said boot, adapted to receive a sliding member, adapted to connect said boot to said chassis. The boot and the chassis are thus well connected, providing enhanced control of the skates. The slot provides one degree of freedom, allowing vibration damping with the use of the resilient member.
The roller skate of the invention also preferably comprises a stabilizing member, extending from either one of said boot or said chassis to cooperate with a corresponding member, provided on the other of said boot and said chassis, said members being adapted to provide lateral support of the boot with relation to the chassis. This provides improved stability and enhanced control of the skates.
As embodied and broadly described herein, the invention also provides an in-line roller skate comprising a boot with at least one pair of downwardly extending substantially parallel extensions, more particularly one forward pair, a lower truck chassis adapted to be supported by a plurality of rotatably mounted in-line wheels defining a rolling plane, said chassis including a pair of front substantially elongated slots extending along an axis substantially normal with relation to said rolling plane, said chassis being connected to a rear portion of the boot by a pivot-like member and to said front extensions by a slidable connecting member adapted to move within said slots, said skate further including a resilient member located between a front upper part of the chassis and a front portion of an outer sole of the boot.
In operation, said boot is adapted to pivot about said pivot member relative to said chassis and move upwardly or downwardly relative to the front of said chassis, thereby reducing vibration by up and down movement which causes decompression and compression of said resilient pad respectively.
Advantageously the boot further comprises a rear pair of downwardly extending substantially parallel extensions. The pair of rear extensions preferably includes a pair of coaxial apertures.
The chassis is advantageously connected to said rear extensions.
In a variant, the chassis includes a pair of co-axial rear apertures; the chassis is preferably connected to said rear extensions with pivot members provided in said apertures.
The present invention uses a piece of flexible cushion under the front sole of the foot. There is a fixed point of attachment between the heel region of the boot and the truck chassis. This fixed point of attachment is, however, pivotal. A second point of attachment between the front portion of the boot and the chassis has substantially vertical play. The aperture in the chassis (or in the boot if the construction is reversed) is a substantially vertically elongate slot permitting a connecting member to move substantially upwardly and downwardly. The front interface has a vertical play of a few millimeters. Movement is permitted in one direction, i.e., the direction of the flex. Thus, the system permits good control in other directions where stability is important.
The shock absorber of the present invention works virtually only in the places where most shocks are felt. This system is particularly adapted to the maneuvers of a skater who flexes forwardly as he skates. It is more important to keep good control behind with a fixed pivot point and a moveable point in front.
Thus, in summary, the present invention has a pivot attaching the boot to the truck chassis side rails at the rear and a point of attachment of substantially vertical play at the front. The flexible resilient cushion under the ball of the foot is advantageously between the boot and the truck chassis.
Other objects and features of the invention will become apparent by reference to the following description and the drawings.